


Want

by aurajoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, god i love mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurajoon/pseuds/aurajoon
Summary: Mammon wants a lot of things in life, but when push comes to shove, all he really wants is MC
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 201





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh it's 3am and i really didn't mean to make it this long, but here we are :)

Ever since moving into the House of Lamentation, MC has often taken solace within Levi’s room. It wasn’t that she didn’t love being around the other brother’s, because she truly loved and cherished the time she spent with each one of them. It was just sometimes, she just wanted to sit down and relax without being pulled into their drama. So, MC often ended up spending most of her spare time in Levi’s room, where she could always count on him to let her join his anime marathons. Often she would walk in on the middle of the season, but wouldn’t mind as Levi would give her a detailed recap of everything that happened up until that episode. 

It also wasn’t a bad thing that Levi didn’t mind the fact that she would ramble on and on about Mammon. It was no secret between the two friends that she had a huge crush on the second born brother. While Levi would sometimes jokingly ask if someone cursed her to have a crush on his brother, he didn’t make her feel bad about her feelings towards the white haired demon. Just like how MC would listen to Levi rant about new video games he had gotten off of Akuzon, he would listen to her gush about simple interactions she had with Mammon. Simply put, the two were best friends and felt as if they could always come to each other when they were in need.

“Hey Levi,” MC walked into the demon’s room, “What are we watching tonight?” She asked as she plopped herself onto his bed, already making herself comfy for the long night ahead of them.

Levi immediately launched into a long explanation about the anime he had chosen for them to watch tonight, giving background information for characters that haven’t even been introduced yet. MC grinned as she listened to him explain and found herself getting excited for the marathon. Levi climbed into the bed and settled down next to MC, who in turn offered to share half of the blanket with him. 

Around the fifth episode, the door to Levi’s room opened suddenly, and MC threw the blanket up over her head to protect her eyes from the bright light that was suddenly filling Levi’s dark room. 

“Hey!” Levi exclaimed, “Close the door already, the light is too bright!”

“Whaddya doin’ sitting in the dark anyways,” Mammon’s loud voice suddenly filled the room, followed by the sound of the door shutting close. “Have ya seen MC? I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for her, and she hasn’t been answering my messages. I’m startin’ to get worried.”

MC realized she still had the blanket over her head, and slowly lowered it to reveal that she had been sitting next to Levi the whole time. She drew in a sharp breath as she realized that Mammon wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. She had gotten so used to seeing him in them that she had almost forgotten what color his eyes were. Those deep blue eyes widened as he realized that MC had been in the same room the whole time.

A light blush bloomed across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head, “How come ya didn’t answer any of my texts,” He mumbled, trying his best to not sound hurt.

MC blinked, surprised at the evident hurt in his voice. She glanced at her DDD, which was laying abandoned on Levi’s nightstand, with the ringer turned off. “Sorry Mammon, I had it on silent mode and didn’t think of checking it. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” 

“Hmph, of course ya didn’ ignore the great Mammon on purpose,” the white haired demon retorted, trying his best to sound confident. 

Levi heaved a big sigh, already getting annoyed with Mammon’s interruption. “Either get out of here and let us watch in peace, or sit down and shut up.” 

MC laughed nervously at the idea of Mammon actually staying and watching with them. There’s no way he would do that right? Surely he has better things to do than to stick around and watch tv with them. MC’s eyes widened as Mammon walked around the side of the bed and climbed in beside her. Her breathing hitched as he slid under the blanket and pressed his leg against hers. She gulped and refused to look at the boy next to her, determined to ignore the fact that they were currently touching shoulders. She mentally denied the fact that she has a perfect view of his side profile, and could easily rest her head on his shoulder. Yup, there was no way she was going to get through this night alive. 

After five more episodes, MC could feel herself start to get tired. No matter how hard she fought off the drowsiness, MC could feel herself start to fall asleep. Her eyelids kept drooping and she could feel her head bobbing up and down. MC struggled to open her eyes one last time before giving in and slumping down slightly on her spot on the bed. She felt Mammon shift beside and the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a hand gently guiding her head to rest on a shoulder.   
\--  
MC groaned softly, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around the room, trying to shake the sleep from her mind. Huh, she had fallen asleep in Levi’s room, which was something that she’d done numerous times in the past. The only weird thing was that she was currently looking at Levi’s sleeping form next to her, so who was she currently using as her own personal pillow?

MC shifted slightly to peer upwards, only to come face to face with Mammon’s sleeping form. She immediately tensed, not knowing what to do, and definitely not wanting to wake him up either. MC considered just closing her eyes and going back to sleep, but something told her that she wouldn’t be able to relax knowing that she was leaning on Mammon. 

'I should just get out of here and go back to my room,' she thought to herself. The only issue was getting out of bed without waking up either of the brothers. She slowly sat up, careful not to move too fast, and slowly slipped out of the blanket. MC cringed to herself as she crawled towards the bottom of Levi’s bed, and slide off of it. She crept to the side of the bed where Mammon was, and stopped to grab her DDD from Levi’s nightstand. MC hesitated, knowing she should get out of there as soon as possible, but she couldn’t help but admire Mammon’s sleeping face. 

MC crouched down so she was face to face with the second born. She couldn’t help but think he looked even more beautiful while asleep. His lips were slightly parted and MC couldn’t help but smile, she’d never seen such a cute expression on his face before. Her gaze floated up towards his hair, this close it looked impossibly soft. Her hand itched to reach out and touch it, and MC couldn’t bring herself to pass up the chance to find out if it was as soft as it looked. Her hand touched the top of his head lightly, and she let out an appreciative hum at how soft it was. She slowly dragged her hand down and delved her fingers a tad bit more into his hair. 

As MC explored Mammon’s fluffy hair, the demon slowly woke up from his slumber. Mammon’s eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted with a close up of MC’s face. He marveled at the soft expression on her face, her eyes were shinning and her lips held the smallest trace of a smile. 

Mammon felt an ache blooming within his chest. Ever since the fall, Mammon had only known greed, only known wanting more and more and more. It would make sense for him to want MC too, right? But why did his heart soar whenever he caught sight of her? Why did he feel sick whenever he saw his brothers making her smile and laugh? The more time he spent with MC, the more he wanted her. He wanted to be near her all the time, wanted to make her smile and laugh, wanted to be the one she could turn to when in need. He wanted to wipe away the sadness she tried so hard to hide, wanted to let her know that she could depend on him. Mammon wants a lot of things, but most of all, he wants to be enough for MC. He wants to be her first choice. “MC,” he whispered. 

MC’s mouth dropped open, panic clouding her eyes as she yanked her hand from Mammon’s head as if she had been burnt. MC quickly stood up, and before Mammon could stop her, she dashed out of Levi’s room. 

MC practically ran all the way back to her room. Once she was safely confined within her own four walls, she let out a strangled cry and flopped onto her bed.   
“I’m such an idiot,” She yelled into her pillow, the image of Mammon’s eyes piercing into hers was playing over and over in her brain. MC let out another frustrated yell, feeling so so so stupid for actually giving and touching Mammon’s hair. 

MC lifted her head from her pillow, “Maybe he’ll think it was a dream?” she whispered to herself, trying to keep at least one shred of hope. “Who am I kidding, he definitely knows it wasn’t a dream. He probably thinks I’m so weird now.”

MC dropped her head face down back into her pillow, resigned to spend the whole day locked in her room just to avoid him. Right, she would just stay here all day, tell Lucifer that her stomach hurt so she couldn’t join them for dinner, and then she would sneak out late at night to get food. If she got hungry throughout the day, she could use her stash of snacks she kept in her room for Beel when he hung out with her. Those should hold her over until it was safe to leave her room and get real food. It was the perfect plan, there was no way it could possibly fail.

“MC?” A hand touched her back, causing her to let out a strangled yelp and jerks upwards, causing her pillow to go flying into the air. MC was so startled she toppled off of her own bed, and landed on the floor with a loud thud, pillow falling into her lap. MC groaned and rubbed her head, already feeling the headache that was going to come from such a hard crash landing. She felt as if her brain was rattling around inside her skull.

“Oi! Are you okay?” Mammon was leaning over her, concern shinning in his eyes.

MC froze, and for a second considered rolling under the bed just to escape this awkward situation. “Ah, yeah I’ll be fine.”

Mammon held out his hand, offering to help her up from the cold ground. “Are ya sure you’re okay?”

MC hesitantly took his hand, and was surprised at just how warm, at how right it felt in her own, “Yeah I’m sure, I just need to-“ MC suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overcome her, and she stumbled into Mammon’s arms.

Mammon let out a yelp, but thankfully was able to steady MC so she didn’t fall down again. “Here, sit down so ya don’t fall over again,” Mammon guided her to the edge of her bed, and sat down next to her, his hand still clasped in hers. 

The two of them sat there while MC tried to regain her sense of balance. MC let out a soft sigh, not even 20 minutes into the day and her plan to avoid Mammon had failed. Her gaze landed on their hands, still intertwined together. MC felt herself start to blush and she tried to pull her hand from Mammon’s, not wanting to make him feel even more uncomfortable. To her surprise, Mammon’s grip on her tightened, preventing her from breaking away.

“Please don’t run away this time,” Mammon said, speaking so softly MC wondered if she imagined it. 

“I- I’m sorry,” MC whispered, unsure of what else to say, and unsure why Mammon was acting this way. Wasn’t he creeped out by her stroking his head while he was sleeping?

Mammon was silent for a moment before speaking again. His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he said, “Do you… have feelings for Levi?”

MC looked at him, surprised at the sudden question. Feelings for Levi? Why would Mammon want to know about that? “Levi is my best friend. I’ll always cherish the time we spend together, and I love being with him, but I don’t have any romantic feelings towards him… if that’s what you mean.”

Mammon’s head snapped up, surprise etched into his face. “Ya really don’t like him more than a friend?”

MC shook her head.

A small smile grew on Mammon’s face, and MC felt her heart skip a beat at the genuine happiness that showed on his face. “Why do you ask?” the words slip from MC’s mouth before she had time to think.

Mammon’s smile falters and he looks away. His other hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head, something he does when he feels embarrassed. MC noticed his ears turn red, and can’t help but let her mind run wild. 

'There’s no way he asked because he’s interested in me, right?' She thought to herself as she waited for Mammon’s response. 

“I’m just lookin’ out for my baby bro, that’s all.” Mammon’s response sounded shaky and just a tad uncertain. 

“Oh,” MC responded, her expression falling as she suddenly felt very foolish for ever thinking that Mammon would be interested in her.

“Oi, whaddya getting’ all sad for!” Mammon’s heart clenched at the expression MC was making, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for being the one to cause it. He already felt like a coward for avoiding telling her the truth, but he couldn’t handle the sad look on her face, especially knowing that he was the cause for it.

“The truth is,” Mammon clenched his jaw, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake by telling the truth, “I was asking if ya had feelings for Levi cuz… I like ya,” he mumbled, knowing that he was blushing intensely. He averted his gaze from MC, fearful of what he would see in her eyes.

“You… like me?” MC responded, her eyes were round as saucers and there was disbelief in her voice.

Mammon clicked his tongue, “Ya better be grateful that the great Mammon likes ya!” at this point, he didn’t know what else to do other than throw up his persona of being better than everyone else.

“Mammon,” MC’s other hand reached for his arm, her fingers feather light on his skin, “I like you too.” 

Mammon’s gaze snapped to hers, mouth agape in disbelief, “Whaddya just say?” He wanted to hear her say it again. No, not just want, but he needed her to say it again. 

“I like you, Mammon.” MC was smiling, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Mammon felt like he had been punched in the gut. Never in his life did he think that MC would actually return his feelings. He had wanted, hoped, wished for it, but he had never expected it. 

“You like me?” he asked, wanting to make sure one last time that he heard her correctly.

MC laughed softly, the laughter sounding like pure music to his ears. She smiled and nodded her head, confirming for him one final time, that she did indeed like him too. The bright smile that grew on Mammon’s face gave the sun a run for its money. 

Mammon raised his hand to her face, suddenly wanting to feel the soft skin of her cheek on his hand. There were a million thoughts racing through his head, a million wants rushing through his mind. But what he really wanted in this moment, was to find out if her lips were as soft as they looked. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, his voice an octave lower than it usually was. He searched MC’s eyes, hoping that he didn’t overstep any boundaries. Hoping he isn’t asking for too much, too fast. Hoping that his greed for her wasn’t already overtaking him.

MC seemed to inch closer to him as she whispered, “Please do.”

Mammon grinned for a second before drawing closer, his lips brushing across hers, feather-light at first. Their lips pressed together, hesitant at first, unsure if this was truly okay with MC. When neither of them pulled away, the kiss suddenly turned deeper, more desperate. Mammon found himself wanting more of her kisses. He wanted to keep hearing the soft gasps coming from MC. He wanted to be the one who made her gasp.

After a moment more, they parted, needing to finally breathe. MC smiled brightly at Mammon, her eyes forming little half moons in the process. Mammon found himself smiling back. He thinks he’ll never stop wanting to make her smile like that.


End file.
